Bakuhatsu no Natsu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Durante una tarde dorada de agosto, con un revoltijo de nubes que no terminaban de tornarse negras, el cielo dejaba caer al mundo una lluvia constante y cuasi silenciosa. El calor de la estación aumentó sofocando al aire y tragándose cualquier rastro de frescor en el ambiente. Arrebatándole a Atsushi la idea de que esto había sido una situación oportuna.


_Kurobas_ es propiedad del fundanshi Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

 **B** _ **akuhastu no Natsu**_

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

 _La persona dueña de este fic es la persona dueña de mi corazón también. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Miss Aka-chin!, que hoy me permita la vida recordarle lo afortunada que soy porque usted haya llegado a este mundo en un hermoso día de verano_

* * *

Durante una tarde dorada de agosto, con un revoltijo de nubes que no terminaban de tornarse negras, el cielo dejaba caer al mundo una lluvia constante y cuasi silenciosa. El calor de la estación aumentó sofocando al aire y tragándose cualquier rastro de frescor en el ambiente. Arrebatándole a Atsushi la idea de que esto había sido una situación oportuna. La agitación provocada tras el arduo entrenamiento del entrenador, ese que los convocara e intentara convencer sin importarle lo fastidioso que hubiera resultado, lo tenía en un estado malhumorado. Estaba tan molesto que la expresión en su cara le ayudó a que sus compañeros guardaran distancia y que Akashi, tras un suspiro, sugiriera un receso que hizo lucir misteriosamente natural. Pero daba igual ya que a donde se moviera el calor no lo dejaba en paz. La sed, lo caliente y esa sensación pegajosa en sus manos le impedían el tocar siquiera el bolso repleto de bocadillos que llevaba consigo. Nada era lo suficientemente atractivo bajo esas condiciones climáticas. Absolutamente nada. Saberse entonces incapaz de comer aumentaba más su irritación. Frunció las cejas tanto que el entrecejo se contrajo y elevó el labio inferior en un puchero que acentuaba su expresión fastidiada. Las ropas empapadas, el sudor bañándole el cuerpo y esa sensación de estarse consumiendo en un sauna, comenzaron a pudrir su poco entusiasmo. Con un aura amenazante sacó de su maleta una botella, la destapó y bebió con avidez pero el agua estaba más caliente que él. No lo pensó ni un poco antes de lanzar la botella contra la duela de madera. Sin reparar en los rasguños hechos al suelo. Kise, quien se encontraba lo suficiente cerca solo se estremeció pensando: " _Oi, no eres el único que se está asando, Murasakicchi"_ ; sin soltar el balón en sus manos.

Aomine solo desvió la vista y se concentró en descargar su malestar sobre Kagami con ayuda de Kuroko. Sin embargo Midorima no intentó contenerse, ni siquiera porque Takao dijo: "Vaya, si que la estamos pasando mal con este clima", con la intención de justificar el arrebato de Murasakibara y de hacer amena la situación que el genio de éste estaba generando. Shintarou se acercó, empujando el puente de sus lentes, hasta Atsushi. Le miró despectivamente y con un tono agresivo y ácido le ordenó.

"Déjate de niñerías. No eres el único afectado por las condiciones climáticas. Levanta la botella y limpia el agua, Murasakibara", la acción centró la atención de todos sobre ellos dos. En especial la de Akashi que terminaba de secar el sudor de su barbilla con una toalla.

Atsushi se volvió a Shintarou con una velocidad moderada, fijando una mirada despreciable en éste. Midorima solo empeoró su propia expresión como respuesta ante la actitud de Murasakibara. El último dejaba en claro que no se sentía ni mínimamente contento con semejante indicación. Ni el tono, ni mucho menos el contenido le había parecido. En especial porque venía de alguien a quien no consideraba mejor que él mismo.

"No quiero", contestó tajantemente. "Recógela tu, Mido _chin_ "

"¡¿Qué dijiste- _nanodayo?!"_ , alzó la voz en un volumen poco alentador.

"Mido _chin_ es un escandaloso. Su voz me está taladrando los oídos", la situación a cada palabra se complicaba. El tono y las muecas en los rostros de ambos lo dejaban en claro. Por lo que antes de que las cosas se salieran de control alguien, el único a decir verdad, decidió intervenir.

"Deténganse. Su discusión solo está tensando a los demás", no dejó que Shintarou respondiera a lo dicho por Atsushi ni que la disputa se complicara con solo usar una voz de mando firme y sosegado.

"Akashi", Midorima perdió todo malestar y Takao pudo verlo cuando los hombros de este se relajaron. Confirmándole el poder del emperador aún cuando no parecía estar presente. Por otro lado Atsushi clavó los ojos en los de Seijuurou, y la tensión apareció de nuevo, pero el enfrentamiento silencioso no duró lo suficiente como para que los demás siquiera lo notaran.

Rendido entonces, Atsushi desvió la vista pero con vestigios de su mal humor porque tal ardid solo había empeorado su condición. Y estuvo a punto de reventar cuando Akashi le pidió lo que Midorima aunque la forma en que se lo dijo le hizo aceptar de buena gana.

"Murasakibara, no vuelvas a arrojar objetos contra la duela. Los daños causados a las instalaciones serán solventados por nosotros. Sobre el agua no dejes que la absorba la madera o se hinchará. Además puedes ocasionar un accidente. Tu o alguno de nosotros puede resbalar", la orden, porque era una, estaba tan bien planteada y explicada con motivos que Atsushi era incapaz de replicar que ni siquiera sentía ánimos de oponerse. Menos ante alguien a quien no creía capaz de derrotar.

Como un niño regañado pero obediente se agachó para levantar la botella frente a la mirada ofendida de Midorima que aunque no lo externaba se sentía herido por su poca autoridad. Mientras tanto Akashi observaba atento a Atsushi hacet lo pedido. Aprovechando entonces para pararse de pie a lado de este y extender la mano, ofreciéndole un objeto pequeño y ovalado.

"Murasakibara", lo llamó para captar su atención. Y este, desde su posición en cuclillas, le volteo a ver.

"Are?", ladeo la cabeza analizando con curiosidad el objeto en la palma de Seijuurou. "¿Por qué Aka _chin_ me está dando un huevo?"

Ciertamente tenía esa forma, la de un pequeño huevo rojo.

"Úsalo. Refrescará tus labios. Te ayudará a lidiar con el calor de la estación durante el entrenamiento", una vez que lo tomó Seijuurou volvió a lado de Kagetora, el fastidioso anciano que los metiera en todo eso.

Aún en cuclillas, Atsushi abrió el pequeño huevo al girarlo en contra de las manecillas del reloj. No lo parecía, en absoluto, pero resultó ser un bálsamo para labios. Lo acercó hasta su nariz para olerlo y hallarse con la grata sorpresa de que era el mismo aroma que solía tener la boca de Seijuurou. A fresas con una mezcla de cerezas, zarzamoras y frambuesas. La fragancia le enfrió las narinas, regocijándolo de inmediato, activando sus papilas gustativas e incitándolo a probarlo. No dudo ni un segundo.

Y lamió el bálsamo.

El sabor estaba allí, la explosión de frutos rojos estallando en su lengua le daban la sensación de estar comiendo un gélido raspado. Pero algo no estaba del todo bien. Si se sentía fresco. Si había mejorado su condición pero algo se estaba escapando.

Se enderezó. Miro atento el labial y su forma peculiar para después desviar si perezosa vista en dirección de Akashi.

Se encamino hasta él, interrumpiendo su charla con el entrenador. Cortándole las palabras al tomarlo de los hombros y girarlo hacia él. Impactando el bálsamo contra los labios de Akashi. "Sobre la estrategia que discutimos el- ¡¿ah?!, ¿Murasa-", frotándolos con este en un acto suave pero torpe para enseguida quitarlo y verlos brillar bajo un delicioso tono rojizo que no hizo más que invitarlo a probar.

Sin importarle lo demás más que sus ansias por deshacerse del calor y confirmar la idea que se le viniera tras haber probado directamente el bálsamo al lamerlo, impactó su boca contra la de Akashi.

Besándolo.

Los labios de Seijuurou potenciaron el frescor del labial, y no solo eso sino que también el sabor. Estaba en lo correcto, por si solo el bálsamo era bueno pero en la boca de Akashi era simplemente perfecto. Movió los labios con avidez, restringiendo a Seijuurou quien intento solo una vez apartarse de él al sujetarlo de los brazos. Bebió de esas fauces lo que no pudo de la botella. Y se olvidó del calor asfixiante de la estación gracias a esa tormenta de frutas frescas servidas en un suave y agradable plato que se movía contra sus labios.

" _Los labios de Akachin son igual que un raspado con sabor a fresa salvaje_ "

En mitad de una lluvia de verano.

* * *

 **N/A** Sí hay errores de cualquier tipo, incluso con las personalidades, culpe a mi primo por haberse casado ayer, al cólico y al calor que me topea. Pero dejando todo eso de lado espero que se haya divertido un poquito y que mi regalo le anime en este gran día que es el suyo.


End file.
